just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GMRE
For older discussions on this page, see the archive: Archive 1. GMRE (talk) 17:33, July 7, 2017 (UTC) About blank pages (Inserted for convenience) Do we want to start doing something about them? Some of them have been untouched for weeks and seem unlikely to be edited again (And by we, I mean you since you're at the moment the only admin on this wiki) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:51, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :The first thing I'd do to them is add a warning template. I'll create one when I'm done with a project. I've been writing a very long article for a few days now in notepad. It's gonna be huge. And it'll be the best article. Everybody knows it. GMRE (talk) 15:38, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay then ::Big Huge article ::Is it any larger than this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:44, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :::It's hard to tell. Probably comparable. But mine will have pictures (from JC3). The pictures are not edited. They're just to help set the mood/atmosphere. GMRE (talk) 16:06, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Currently it's a little less, I think. GMRE (talk) 16:12, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Just checked it by copying yours to notepad. Once I removed the tables, my article is much longer, but yours is wider, so it's hard to estimate the actual amount of text. GMRE (talk) 16:17, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ah well ::::I'm not going to inquire any more about it ::::All I know is ::::This will be one gigundo article if it's bigger than that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:24, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :::::Why not add something like :::::"If you have an image and name for a few vehicles but don't have enough ideas for an article, why not create a community gallery" ::::: (Chat) 20:11, July 11, 2017 (UTC) I guess that could also be added somewhere. GMRE (talk) 20:19, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :"Just Cause Wiki Community Gallery" :Great [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:33, July 11, 2017 (UTC) The new wordmark looks nice [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:48, July 11, 2017 (UTC) The even newer wordmark looks even better [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:05, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :See file history at File:Wiki-wordmark.png. GMRE (talk) 11:30, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Go on the chat if you may I'm afraid my mind has been corrupted [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:54, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :Well? GMRE (talk) 17:29, July 11, 2017 (UTC) A most interesting glitch User:QWTF spy renamed CS Flint Rifle (now a redirect) to CS Flint, but When I revised the name in Capstone, it added the category "Pages with broken file links" Is this some kind of server error or [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:08, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :"Pages with broken file links" is added automatically if you break any picture links, or if someone has deleted a picture from that page before you edited. There must be some broken file link on that page. I'll take a look. GMRE (talk) 10:37, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Get on the chat Like right now Also something seems to have happened to FZ's talk page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:41, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Article comments on main wiki Why not change the page talks to comments, comments are more convenient in my opinion, or is it a technical thing? (Chat) 11:58, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :I wouldn't dare to try that. I did some tests at this wiki before anyone posted anything. It's impossible to have them both. Switching from a talk page to comments automatically moves content into the comments, but that would definitely break the coding of larger talk pages that have multiple headings and complicated response pyramids. And if I'd switch from comments to talk pages, it would just delete all comments. GMRE (talk) 12:06, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :I suppose I could ask people to not use talk pages for a while and manually move all talk page content to archive pages, but that would take SO much work. GMRE (talk) 12:07, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Honestly, I would just left a message on every user's talk page saying something like refraining from commenting at all if that were the case :::There was a reason why I called you all to the chat yesterday [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:03, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Is it possible to delete redirects? I'm trying to rename a page but inadvertantly made the name of which I'm trying to rename it to into a redirect [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:19, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. What pages and names are you talking about? GMRE (talk) 10:09, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::BMI (currently a redirect) and BMI (JCX + 4) ::I am trying to rename "BMI (JCX + 4)" to "BMI", but ::I inadvertently made "BMI" into a redirect at some point in time [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:33, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :::It's kind of done. GMRE (talk) 16:40, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay ::::Thanks [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:19, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Something you may want to look at This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:23, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Another most interesting glitch One of my picture files seems to have magically wiped itself [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:24, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :If Recent Wiki Activity is any indication :That file that wiped itself magically came back :What happened [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:35, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :It "came back" as a result of you undoing some edit. Maybe you had messed up the file name in your previous edit? GMRE (talk) 16:37, July 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Impossible ::I re uploaded a very similar picture but slightly different ::But with the same name and ::It somehow changed everything to the new one ::If it's any help I have experienced something very similar a few months ago ::This might have something to do with uploading a lot of pictures at once and confusing the server possibly [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:44, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Dunno about a Discord for this wiki Boi, should I create a Discord for this wiki? Phoenix The Ocelot F620 Guy 08:53, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :You mean this? This site already has article comments and the wikia "discussions" (linked in the top blue bar) and the "live chat" (linked in the top right on some pages) features. It would be bad to redirect activity away from here. Redirecting activity would reduce activity here and in so doing make this site seem less popular. GMRE (talk) 09:01, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I've seen this on another wiki I am on ::I'm not on that one frankly, but I don't see any point in this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:45, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I dunno, but I changed my mind about the chat, but it;s only a few weeks old. Maybe we should create one as a main and use the chat on here as a backup? Phoenix The Ocelot F620 Guy 6:41, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't see the point in it, but I can't stop you either. GMRE (talk) 17:39, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: I've already done it anyway. (Chat) 17:42, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::I need the Instant Invite. Make sure it's permanent. Phoenix The Ocelot F620 Guy 05:54, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Account needed. I'm going to pass. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:27, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :I have discord Pure Competizione (talk) 23:23, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::@Pure Competizione What's your Discord Tag? (Chat) 23:26, August 21, 2017 (UTC) #7069, my user is Mao Zedong because I was making politics memes with my friends. Pure Competizione (talk) 23:28, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::GMRE, I'm inviting you to join the Discord if you want to and some people want to admin you as soon as you join. If so, then use this link: https://discord.gg/UgBA4D5 QWTF spy (talk) 11:06, August 24, 2017 (UTC) I don't think I have time to look at so many sites every day. I might at some point, but definitely not until the weekend. And if I do, don't think I'll visit every week. GMRE (talk) 15:01, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Attention! http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:27432 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:57, July 25, 2017 (UTC) So what the heck is this supposed to be Live streaming event? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:16, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :Something about some possible new features presumably. Sounds like some beefed up live chat event, but probably with live video and ways to vote on questions. (I'm guessing.) I guess you'll have to go see if you want details. GMRE (talk) 18:26, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Your opinion is required Link here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:31, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Someone other than the standard users finally made an edit (Albeit apparently wrong) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:08, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :Didn't look like a big deal to me. All they did was add a redundant link. At least it was to the correct black hand article. GMRE (talk) 18:57, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Something you might want to look at This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:34, August 4, 2017 (UTC) We have a little problem (If Recent Wiki Activity isn't obvious enough for you) It seems you added categories to Mann Morder but then it never registered with the page And then... things went from there ... Any idea what's going on? And BTW, it's not a Wikia server glitch (I checked somewhere else) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:06, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed it in source mode. GMRE (talk) 17:19, August 11, 2017 (UTC) ::I was IN source mode earlier ::IT WOULDN'T ACCEPT IT ::Oh well ::The page is fixed now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:20, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :::This glitch happens is the end of the gallery is missing. GMRE (talk) 17:21, August 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Hmm ::::Interesting ::::I never saw that part ::::Oh well ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:29, August 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm going to leave this here for now Might help you actually This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:11, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know. That looks complicated. GMRE (talk) 09:16, August 17, 2017 (UTC) And something else Lock my user page and sandbox (since I can't do it here) I don't want any random vandal wiping clean my profile while I'm busy in college [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:10, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 17:14, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Some things First off, the first week of college is not as busy as I thought (but I expect that to change very soon) Second, I have a new fan fiction idea that I dare to say Will alienate a lot of people on this wiki If you want to learn details go on Discord and you'll see (or maybe I'll just tell you later when no one is on) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:58, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not using the "Discord" thing. Do you have a Steam account? That allows instant messaging too and works even when one person is not present (they'll get the message later). Anyway, I could also just wait and see. GMRE (talk) 21:28, August 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I do have a Steam username: anonymous03921 (not 230385) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:18, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :::So you gonna log into steam, or not? GMRE (talk) 21:02, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::In. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:54, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Weird Glitch There's been a weird glitch on Wikia lately. I thought I was in trouble at first then I noticed your icon has turned grey. It was signing me in and out. When I tried to sign in it said that there was an error. Have you experienced this before? It could be that Wikia is having some server problems again. QWTF spy (talk) 06:52, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :Probably, I can't remember. A lot of weird little glitches have happened over the years. Normally they get fixed with in a few hours. It's not always necessarily a "server problem". Larger sites normally have several (or lots) of programmers at work who frequently make site coding updates to implement new features and to fix glitches. There's a lot of different operating systems and browsers and mobile devices, so it's not possible to test every feature in advance on every possible system. :Larger sites normally have several severs where none of them control a whole single forum/wikia/other. So for example, they (probably) have one for all uploaded pictures, one for videos, one for user accounts and so on. That's why a single minor glitch will not shut down the site. Sometimes they also do sever maintenance, during which time the wikia looks normal, but it will be impossible to save any edits. This proves that the "Current version" of articles is on a separate server from the one that handles updates. This is again confirmed by the time it takes for new categories to begin to work more automatically, so we wouldn't have to type the full category name each time we add it. GMRE (talk) 10:59, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::*servers ::I've experienced this in the past ::It's very odd, but for me it was really brief ::And yeah, Wikia does have a 24/7 technical support team which fixes problems very soon [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:07, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Didn't you have a wall of text saying something about English immigration Where is that if you know [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:02, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :All my articles here are linked at my user page. I'm quite sure that I've never ranted about immigration here and certainly not about immigration to england. You sure you got the right person? GMRE (talk) 21:37, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Unless I've spoken about the economics of migration and why people might prefer england, but I don't really remember leaving a whole wall of text about it. Maybe I mentioned it somewhere, but it's pretty unlikely. GMRE (talk) 21:58, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes I'm pretty sure I've got the right person ::It was a comment [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:46, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Can you be more specific with what I allegedly said? Maybe I could just retell the story? GMRE (talk) 18:45, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Never mind [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:56, September 12, 2017 (UTC)